


The Doctor Plays

by Madam_Violet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Gen, Human AU, I feel like a geek for writting this, I hope it's not too cringe, I'm laughing like an idiot writing this, Kinda N00b crossover, MMORPG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Bill Potts had never been a gamer girl, but when she met the cosplay queen Heather at a local convention, she knew she had to do someting to impress her.After installing the trending MMORPG TARDIS, she joins The_Doctor12 and his crazy guild on an adventure.Major crack, inspired by the web series N00b.





	1. Welcome to the guild

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is major crack. It was meant to be a one shot but I got carried away. It will follow the Doctor Falls events.

Bill poked her head through the door frame when the music coming from her room changed to a more energic tune. It meant the loading was over and her new game was ready for her. She felt a shiver of excitement.

Bill Potts wasn't exactly a gamer. She had played a few casual games, Candy Crush and Angry Birds, and a few Team Fortress matches with the dudes from the technical maintenance. Her interest in Time and Relative Dimention in Space, TARDIS for the geeks, was all new. It was the current trending MMORPG. She had heard of it, like any person of her age living in a campus, but she only became curious about it after she went to this party at the Good Game Bar, a new geeky pub famous for its events and surprisingly famous guests. Bill had been there for a cosplay event, wearing a rather dorky Star Trek shirt with a pair of silly latex pointy ears. She wasn't even a cosplayer herself, but she had to admit she had a thing for sexy cosplay girls. This year, one of the guests was the local cosplay celebrity Heather, who was also a physics student in the uni. And God, she had been gorgeous this night. Bill knew her from Instagram, and had seen her several times at the cafeteria, but seeing her in cosplay in front of her had been one of the the most breath taking experiences in her awkward lesbian sentimental life. She was cosplaying a Pilot, a class specialised in infiltration missions. They could become any avatar, a bit like a Team Fortress Spy, but their true form was a watery creature. And Heather was all watery, and by a make up miracle, not wet at all. She had explained during the panel all the trick was to use a a special hair conditionner, leaky make up and dyed clothes. But what had caught Bill's eyes had been the star contact lense in her right eye. After that she had looked at pictures of female Pilots all over the Internet, even in the weirdest japanese website, but none of those fan arts had the stunning beauty of Heather's face.

So Bill had made a crazy decision : she would start playing the game, and do her best to meet her online, why not by joining her league. She was a big, big idiot, really. But at least she would come closer to the girl of her dreams this way and she would speak her language at the next event.

Logging in the local forum, she posted a new thread, with little hope :

 

**N00B girl looking for a pick up team !**

 

To her surprise, she just had time to go fetch her mug in the kitchen before someone answered :

 

**The_Doctor12**

**I'm going to do some random missions tonight with a few friends. Wanna join ?**

She just had time to type

 

**AsBill**

**Yes, that would be great ! By the way, I made a typo in my user name. How can I change ?**

**The_Doctor12**

**Unfortunately you have to wait until next week. It's a security against trolls. So, is that your first time ? I see you have no class and no specific skills yet.**

**AsBill**

**Yeah, mate. How can I see my stats and the other players ? Wait, I found it. Holy sh*t, you're lvl 100 ! Why would you pick me up on an easy mission. Seems fishy to me. Are you looking for a disposable ?**

**The_Doctor12**

**Don't worry, I'm not here to scam you. I'm not a boring pro gamer, I just play for the fun. And nothing is more fun than showing young players the wonders of time and space !**

**AsBill**

**Lol ^^.**

**The_Doctor12**

**Btw, I'm very picky about RP. So please, try to keep your character during the mission.**

**AsBill**

**Yes, sir !**

 

**The_Doctor12**

**Great ! I've found a distress call in a ship. It's a random mission, so it shouldn't be too hard. It's really far beyond your level, though. But we have a great team. Do you feel ready ?**

**AsBill**

**Who is that wonder team ?**

**The_Doctor12**

**My best friend nArD01e, he's in the top of the world wide league, probably Korean or a robot, as his profile says. And my girlfriend. She's quite a noob too, I prefer to tell you. Well, she's a fine player, but she never really played in a MMO team before and she's been out of the loop for a while. I promised her a few runs this week end.**

**AsBill**

**Aww, adorable <3 !**

**The_Doctor12**

**Now you need an avatar.**

**AsBill**

**I want a Pilot !**

**The_Doctor12**

**Are you good in MMO ?**

**AsBill**

**I have no idea, it's my first time ever ^^.**

**The_Doctor12**

**Then it's a terrible idea. You should rather take a Cyberman. It's a good class for beginners, lots of HP, not very strong, but you can level up really fast. When you're bored with it, just make another avatar.**

**AsBill**

**Eww, looks ugly ! But I will trust you anyway. It's not like you were going to invite Heather ^^.**

**The_Doctor12**

**Who ?**

**AsBill**

**No one ^^.**

**The_Doctor12**

**I've launched a server request. Ready to connect ? I add you to the Team TRADIS guild !**

Bill plugged her headphone and suddenly felt like a true pro gamer. With a smile she imagined herself being the star of the local convention.

"The design looooks. Amaziiing"

She cringed at the sound of her own voice in the vocal chat. Why was it so terrible ?

"Doctooor, I think I haaave a problem."

"Not enough RAM" the smooth, and probably quite sexy, voice of The_Doctor12 explained. "Avoid using the vocal chat and type instead. I know it's not good for RP, but If your voice lags this much I dread the state of you FPS when the mobs arrive."

"In Eeenglish ?"

"You are slow as a sleepy turtoise."

"Daaamn !"

"But if it can make you better, you have a great creepy voice for a Cyberman level 1."

 

Suddenly, a little round man appeared. He looked funny, like one of the funny twins in that rubbish Alice movie everyone had been talking about in high school.

"Hi, Nardole ! This is Bill, a new girl I help level up."

 

**nArD01e**

**Okay ! You really like n00bs, don't you ? No offence, cybergirl !**

"Nardole has broken his headphone, but it's not a problem, he's not the chatting kind. Now I just wait for Missy. She's still in the kitchen."

 

**AsBill**

**It's a joke, right ?**

**nArD01e**

**Probably not...**

 

A muffled voice came from The_Doctor12's microphone.

"Please, come and play, sweetie. I'll do the washing tomorrow."

"Let me guess, your friends can hear you and you pissed some feminist millennial !"

 

The voice behind the Doctor sounded as Scottish as him, and really sexy too. Bill briefly wondered what the mysterious Missy looked like. Despite the fact she openly called her a feminist millennial, she sound like a fun and sassy person.

 

**NarD01e**

**Are you sure it's a good idea ? She didn't seem really motivated last time we had a Skype together. And she can be quite dangerous when she's bored, the kind of girl to rage quit any time or to go on her own and make a mess just to make you angry.**

**The_Doctor12**

**It's a thing between us...**

**AsBill**

**I don't want to know...**

A new player connected.

 

**♥Missy♥**

**Hello, I'm Doctor Who !**

The new player was some sort of an anime character, something between steampunk and lolita, with a bit of Magical Girl. The best way to describe her was a mix between a grown up Card Captor Sakura and a sexy Mary Poppins with huge anime breasts and faux-Victorian dress. She made a few twirling moves, her character parroting cliche Japanese sentences with a lot of "nyaaaan" and "yamete kudasai" !

"Seriously ?" the Doctor asked. "We're on a rescue mission on a lost ship, not in a Akihabara maid café !"

 

**nArD01e**

**No offence, but you look like a weeb.**

**♥Missy♥**

**No offence, but you look like an egg !**

 

"Wait, is that a sonic umbrella ? Tell me you have a proper weapon..." the Doctor groaned.

"You are always unarmed I remind you !"

"I'm the Doctor, I'm always unarmed ! And I'm also a level 100. What did you do with the 10.000 credits I gave you ?"

"I bought this collector American McGee's Alice inspired outfit from the Tales of Arcadia event on the player's market. It's quite a rare item you know ! And a few hairstyles and new features like a pretty pair of cat's ears. And this collector version of the umbrella !"

"But none of those items are made for playing ! You have no bonus HP, no shield and no critical hit !"

Missy crackled and made a dab. Impressed by the new feature she probably spent way too much credits on (her boyfriend's credits). So she dabbed again and laughed madly while her avatar made noises Bill didn't associate with family friendly animes.

Bill could almost hear the Doctor becoming red with rage and his girlfriend watching him with a schoolgirl's giggle. At least she had the most classy avatar of the group. A bald dwarf, a dingy robot, a greyish magician and a twirling catgirl. Probably the weirdest team ever. It was going to be so fun !

 

 


	2. Alone in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team is split by the events, Bill tries to resolve a few quests on her own in a creepy hospital level.

"Okay, now let's be RP !" The_Doctor12 said in the vocal canal.  
"You mean being Random Porcupines or Radical Pinapples ?" crackled a girly Scottish voice.

  
**nArD01e**  
**Please, Missy, try to focus. Or go back on Slime Rancher, the Sims or whatever casual games** **you're currently playing.**

  
**♥Missy♥**  
**Roger, Eggman ! Well, isn't it a problem if Sonic's nemesis went Turbo ? Try not to die here,** **dear, you would be missed on DeviantART !**

  
**nArD01e**  
**... no comment.**

  
"Missy, nArD01e is right, you're breaking all the dramatic effect. And never mention Sonic and DeviantART in the same sentence again, please !"  
"Oh, it's that blue boy who ignored Crybaby ! Tired blue boy walks my way, holding a girl's hand."  
"Whatever" The_Doctor12 sighed. "Bill, can you go and ask the NPC what the actual problem is, except for the black hole I've been the only one to notice since we all connected."  
Bill nodded silently and moved her avatar to the blue man standing in the corner, an exclamation mark above his head. She clicked and a cutscene started.  
"Now we know we have both mobs in the lower levels of the ship and a timer above our heads."  
"We're having fun yet !" The_Doctor12 said.  
"I thought we had to be RP" Missy said with a sulking voice.  
"I am. You know how much I'm excited by adventure !"  
"I can only approve, honey !" Missy said with a seducing voice.  
The Doctor scoffed and nArD01e went examining the control pannel of the ship. Suddenly alarms went on and the lift began to rise.

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**Okay, guys ! Things are becoming real now ! Listen to me, nArD01e is going to tank the mobs** **and try to clear the way.**

  
**nArD01e**  
**Yes, sir !**

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**Bill, do your best. You have a Cyberman, so I hope we'll fight some water or plant type,** **anything weak against electricity. Daleks would be the worst, but unfortunately we haven't** **seen them a lot in the new update and this seems to be quite an important event. Stay on** **your guards !**

  
**asBill**  
**Yes my captain !**

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**That's the spirit. I'm going to coordinate the team and protect Missy. Sorry about this, by the** **way.**

  
**♥Missy♥**  
**Hey, why protecting me ?**

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**Because you have no stuff, no shield, no weapon and you're currently playing with a stupid** **squishy while you should keep your hands on the keyboard !**

  
**♥Missy♥**  
**That means I'm the princess <3 !**

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**That's the spirit, Missy !**

  
**asBill**  
**And in what universe is it a good thing ?**

  
**♥Missy♥**  
**In a pre-Tumblr apocalypse world, cutie pie ! Now I'm not sure being an adorable defenceless** **princess in my stuff. I could be a Dark Empress or someting like that ! The Doctor is the heroic** **general who submitted me. But since he's an adorable goodie-two-shoes he couldn't find the** **force to kill me and he kept me as his prisoner on his ship. He's sooo nice to me <3\. He brings** **me presents, he tells me I'm the most adorable girl he ever met !!! Today he told me he** **wanted me to come and help him because he knows how clever I am.**

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**I told you to be RP, not to expose your wildest fantasies to the whole team !**

  
**nArD01e**  
**If we had the slightest interest in those twisted nonsenses we'd read you on Wattpad !**

  
**asBill**  
**You have a Wattpad ? Just asking. For no reason.**

  
Suddenly the elevators opened and creatures came out. They looked like zombies, or something like that. Bill narrowed her eyes, ready to begin the slaughter. The_Doctor12 stood between the creatures and the NPC, trying to find the best dialogue boxes to avoid a tragedy.  
"We're not sure they're agressive yet" he told the team. "It might be one of those missions we can do in a pacific way."

  
**nArD01e**  
**Common, this is not Undertale !**

  
Bill could see the probably-Korean professionnal gamer going restless beside The_Doctor12. There was a funny contrast between the goofiness of his avatar and the serious, kind of badass attitude he managed to keep since the begining, except for his banter with Missy. Speaking of Missy, her avatar was doing an idle dance and Bill suspected the scottish woman to be AFK. The creatures began to speak with a metallic voice and Bill took a step forward.  
"No, Bill !" The_Doctor12 almost cried in his microphone.  
Too late, the white clad zombie shot and Bill's avatar collapsed.  
"I'm going to resurrect you. Wait, it's not working. Damn, it seems you triggered an event !"  
Bill couldn't do anything, the zombies took her avatar away, dragging it to the lifts.  
"Okay" The_Doctor12 said with a calm voice. "It's one of those missions players have to go solo. You will be alone for a while, it's part of the event. Try to survive long enough for us to rescue you. And if you can, do a bit of investigation. It looks like an Amnesia style horror level. You probably won't have to fight, just avoid the monsters."  
"Okay, Doctoooor ! I'll wait foooor you. But huuurry up, pleeeease."

  
Bill sighed while a new loading screen appeared. She tried to use the chat, but it was unavailable. The vocal canal didn't work either. Damn, damn, damn. When the loading screen had finished loading, she found herself in a creepy hospital. Classic horror level, probably classic horror gameplay.  
"Hiyaaa ! It's Peeeewdiepie !" she screamed in her room, feeling a bit dumb because the vocal canal was off.  
She started exploring around, hiding when one of the creatures was on sight. The human NPCs didn't look much reassuring and she chose not to show herself to anyone. She was now in a hall full of Patients, how the interface of the game called them. They looked and sounded strangely familiar, but Bill couldn't pin that out. Where have she seen them ? She wasn't even an expert. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the creepy nurse entering the room. With no more option, she hid behind a curtain. Outside, a dialogue was playing between the nurse and an unknown character with a middle-eastern accent. She probably did the right thing hiding here, it seemed to have triggered an mportant event.  
The cutscene ended and Bill noticed the strange looking man wasn't leaving the room. Instead, he was idle in a corner, visibly waiting for something. Probably one of the quest NPCs, like the blue dude upstairs. Bill left her hiding place and was greeted by the little man.  
"Would you like some tea ?" he said with the same creepy accent.  
Bill followed him outside the room as he was giving her further background details.  
"It's alright, they don't feel pain. Well, yes, they do. It was a clever lie, but you saw through me."  
He took her to his living quarters inside the hospital and offered her tea.  
"The good tea, or the bad tea ? You're right, the good tea. I see you're an optimist !"  
While he was occupied, Bill decided to search eventual informations in her environment. The place looked almost like a post-apocalyptic shelter, something straight out from Fallout 4. Strangely enough, there wasn't any interaction. She wasn't a computer genius, but she knew enough to guess a MMORPG couldn't offer as much details as simple single player open world. But still, for what seemed to be a NPC house, it was really empty. Maybe she had to wait, a cutscene would come with the tea. Speaking of tea, she decided she could go to the kitchen and fetch an actual cup, not to let this creepy Razor guy drink his alone.

  
"You see, time is stretching near the black hole. Top very fast. Bottom very slow."  
Bill sighed, not certain what to do with the info. Did it meant she didn't have a timer where she was. Maybe the others would be given extra time to resolve the mission while they would join her. Hmm, too easy. There was a trick somewhere. She stepped back to the corridor, followed by her new companion. The NPC was getting repetitive and she guessed the next step for the quest was to lead him through the hospital. Noticing a double calendar on the wall, one line for the top, one line for the bottom, she guessed they would have to check those regulary not to get caught by the timer. She hoped the others would be down soon. She wished the commuication wasn't cut. She didn't know any of their Skype.  
Once outside, she tried to explore the city but Razor stopped her, explaining she couldn't live beyond a certain distance. MMO, massive universe, so small levels. Logic. Going back on her tracks, she was now almost certain she had to wait for the leader of the guild to join her if she wanted to have the bloody quest. Once she was back to the disgusting little flat, she received a message from the others.

  
"Great, Doctor !" she muttered, decided to call her guild leader in a more RP title than The_Doctor12. "You could have done that before..."  
But what she received wasn't a message but a screen sharing. He probably didn't want to break the role-play, or the game didn't allow him to talk to her. Unfortunately, Bill's PC being Bill's PC, the image froze. Great ! All she could see was the Doctor talking to the blue NPC, Nardole reading a file and Missy dabbing. And of course, Razor didn't have much conversation. Actually, he wasn't very much animated for a NPC with so much lines. She guessed it had to do with the game being an online MMORPG again. Judging by the way he had followed her, he was probably more of a companion than a quest giving NPC. Probably a rubbish one, because he didn't look strong or clever, but he was kind of endearing and she hoped he wouldn't die permanantly at the first occasion.

  
Suddenly something happened. Razor stood up and began talking again. It had probably to do with the others. They had finally made their way to the bottom of the ship and he was going to lead her to the lifts.  
"I can't tell you where the lifts are, he said miserably. But if you ask me I will answer you. You're very dear to me, like a mother. An aunt, maybe ?"  
"Aww" Bill though as he was hugging her. He might have rubbish animation, the voice actor was great. She really hoped she would be able to protect him against the waves of monsters that would eventually attack the team.

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**Okay, listen to me, now. Missy, browse in this terminal for any information.**

  
**nArD01e**  
**Hey, I'm the computer boy ! It's always me.**

  
**The_Doctor12**  
**Yeah, but she's more clever with those things. And you'll be more useful with me cleaning the** **level.**

  
**nArD01e**  
**More clever ? More evil, you mean !**

  
**♥Missy♥**  
**Same thing !**

  
As soon as the boys passed the door, Missy connected to the terminal and started reading the informations about the ship origins. Noticing a point on her radar, she quitted the terminal screen and went back to third person view. A rather disgusting little man was lurking in the corner, behinda pile of containers. She sighed.

"Hello, ordinary NPC. Please maintain a minimum separation of three feet. I'm really trying not to kill anyone and it would be tremendously helpful if your major arteries were out of my reach" she sang song in the vocal chat.

Someone laughed. It took a few seconds to Missy to realise it was neither her boyfriend nor the egg. She felt a shiver down her spin. Smiling deviously, she turned around and used the motion commend to make a smug nod with the head.

  
"I don't have the slightest idea who you are and how you connected in our private game, but you're definitely not a NPC, dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I know this one finishes on a cliffhanger. I'll do my best not to make you wait too much ^^.


	3. Cybermen ? What Cybermen ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event is officially launched and the Cybermen are ready to start the attack. But who cares ? There's a new guy in the team and Missy has cosplay pics to share.

"I have no idea of who you are and how you connected in our private game, but you're definitely not a NPC."  
The dodgy little man let out a laugh and his avatar changed to become a classy and quite handsome assassin all clad of black.  
"Hmm, I see" Missy said with an audible smirk. "You're an assassin level 100. You've unlocked the best infiltration skills, allowing you to disguise and mask your username. This way, you can trick a noob by merging with NPCs. I'm really impressed. Not fan of the pseud, though. What kind of a prick calls himself The_Master1234 ?"  
"The_Master was already taken... anyway, who are you ? I see you're a member of Team TARDIS. Are you one of those noobs the Doctor loves sticking around with to show off his pitiful skills ?"  
"I could say the same about you. Who are you exactly ? A player killer ? Why would the Doctor allow a PK in the team ?"  
"Because he was desperate and needed another high level player, honey. He almost begged me on his knees this day."  
The assassin had a classy avatar but something about him sounded pretty cheap. Missy could tell by the voice he wasn't one of those 12 years old nuisances, but she felt like he wasn't that different from little Kevin pigging on Doritos and quoting Pewdiepie in every sentence. Maybe she could have fun with him after all...  
"So" the Master said. "Who are you ? By the voice and the accent I'd say some 14 years old lad from Scotland. Shouldn't you be in bed, you have school tomorrow."  
"I'm a woman, dumbass."  
The stupid sounding assassin crackled and said triumphally.  
"Never heard of rule 16 ? There are no women on the Internet. Plus, no girl would play with such an avatar, all big tits and butt. Girls nowadays would go all "boohoo this is so sexist" and shit while playing some nutless Korean dude with pink hair."  
"Have you finish your rant ? First, I'm old fashioned and I play a girl if I want to. Then, it hurts me to say that because I ain't no Tumblr cry baby, but are you a sexist twat IRL or is it part of an elaborated trolling ?"  
"Prove me you're a girl ! Boobs pic, please !"  
"Could you please stop f*cking harassing my actual f*cking girlfriend before I call a f*cking moderator to ban the f*ck out of your sorry a*se, you c*nt !" burst the voice of the Doctor in the vocal chat. Even if she had been excluded from the game by her death by the hands of this Razors dude, Bill could still hear them and was quite impressed by her new friend's use of the F word in a single sentence. Missy giggled a bit madly and gushed about her brave knight in his shining armour protecting her against the scum of the Internet.  
"Doctor ! You've found another girl ? Congratulation, I'm sure she's ugly as a Slytheen !"  
The Doctor groaned and Bill could almost see him lifting his eyes.  
"You're jealous because you know very much I'm a hell of a catch !" Missy boasted.

**The_Doctor12**  
**Dudes, maybe we should actually do this quest now. There's a black hole shaped timer above our heads, remember.**

**NarD01e**  
**I'm doing some spotting, we might have missed a few useful items.**

**The_Doctor12**  
**Good. Glad to see there's actually one person who gives a damn about the game.**

**asBill**  
**Rez, pls !**

**The_Doctor12**  
**Are you trying to speak geek ? Sorry, I don't have any medikit on me now. Ask "Razors", he's always full inventory with resurrection items. If he hasn't used all of them on himself, off course.**

**The_Master1234**  
**Hey, are you calling me a noob ? I don't need medikits, I vaporize the mobs like an actual turret !**

**♥Missy♥**  
**A turret ? You mean those adorable little robots that always say something nice before killing you ?**

**asBill**  
**It's a Portal reference ! Who's the real geek, now ?**

**♥Missy♥**  
**The cake is a lie !**

**AsBill**  
**Wait, I look for the song :3 !**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI> **

 

**♥Missy♥**  
**=^._.^=**  
**(=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆**  
**（＾・ω・＾✿）**

"That's the actual reason why girls should be banned from MMORPG. Thanks, God, no one mentioned One Direction yet..." the Master said with a bored voice.  
"They're just having fun. And Portal is a great reference. Plus, the music is awesome" the Doctor answered.  
"Let's talk seriously between dudes. What do we do now ? Wait, your girlfriend is actually damn hot ! You lucky bastard !"  
"How on hell..."  
"She left an Instagram link in her profile."  
"Seriously ? Missy, What does it mean?"  
"I might have put my Insta in my bio. Is it bad, Mr Righteous ?"  
"Yes ! I wanted you to play seriously with me, not to use the game to promote your Instagram. And do you really want followers like him ?"  
"Waow, you are actually cosplaying Bayonnetta ? The world needs chicks like you ! Please, tell me you do the London Comic Con !!!" the Master exclaimed in awe.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I remove it" Missy said with an audible disgust.  
"Waaait fooor meee, I waaant to seee." Bill lagged tediously.  
"Okay, sis !"

**nArD01e**  
**Is that a genuine Victorian Maiden dress ?**

**♥Missy♥**  
**Yes it is ! This one actually !**

  
**Wait, are you secretly a lolita expert <3 ?**

  
**asBill**  
**Perv...**

**The_Master1234**  
**Faggot...**

**nArD01e**  
**Neither of those. When I was in Japan I dated a professional model. Velma was the name.**

**The_Master1234**  
**Now this is depressing...**

**The_Doctor12**  
**So, what about the Cybermen ? You know, the reason we're here.**

**nArD01e**  
**We destroy them !**

**The_Master1234**  
**We rule them !**

**asBill**  
**Wait, aren't they my own specie ? What am I supposed to do ?**


End file.
